


Broaching New Territory

by thesewarmstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesewarmstars/pseuds/thesewarmstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus knows what he wants; he’s just not very good at asking for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broaching New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** * PWP, mild breathplay, crossdressing  *  
>  **Prompt:** 4- You know that awful kink you have? The one that you hardly ever write and God forbid you ever mention it in conversation? Yeah, write me that one.  
>  **A/N:** For atypicalsnowman, on the occasion of her birthday. I hope you enjoy this, snow! Also, the kinks in question are not exactly unmentionable (except where they involve unmentionables), but I’ve never written them before (from fear of making an utter fool of myself) so I’ve decided it counts. Besides, I think neither you nor I would have enjoyed it very much if I’d tried for something kinkier (one of these days, when I’m better at this, I’m writing watersports – but not today).  
>  In other news (in case you couldn’t tell) I seem to be really into parentheticals today.

Severus struggled with the laces. 

It shouldn’t have been so bloody difficult, but his arms did not want to contort quite the right way and he found that the simple act of reaching behind himself made his chest expand, which was quite counterproductive.

He clenched his teeth in frustration. A spell would have been so much easier, but he was not comfortable with the possibility of accidentally overdoing it. He did, however, use a spell to hold the laces in place so he could pause without losing what ground he’d gained thus far.

Severus rolled his shoulders, easing the strain. He wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and reminded himself that it would be worth it in the end. Or so he hoped.

He shot a furtive glance down to his torso. Snorting at the ridiculousness of his stealthy movements in an empty room, he gave his body a more appraising look.

The black satin glinted in the firelight in stark contrast with his pasty skin. The delicate lace edging made a sharp juxtaposition against the dark hair on his chest and lower belly, and he took in the sight with satisfaction. He could feel the boning constricting his body already, but he was anxious to experience the full effect.

“Why couldn’t I have gotten the one with the bloody busk?” he muttered. “Must always make things difficult. Still, purple just wouldn’t do.”

Severus took a few breaths, forced as much air as he could out of his lungs, and reached behind himself to tug at the strings once more.

After fifteen more minutes of decidedly frustrating work, he conceded that he’d done the best he could and let himself fall back onto the bed to catch his breath. Once he’d had time to recover from the exertion, he realized his harsh breathing and accelerated heartbeat were not diminishing. 

He tamped down the rush of shame accompanying the realization that he was so excited by the prospect of his attire and debated whether he ought to put his shirt back on before Harry got there. He was due any minute.

He was still sitting on the edge of the bed with his shirt in his hands when he heard the Floo chime. Shooting to his feet in a moment of panic, he glared at his shirt, willing himself to make a decision.

The shirt issue was made moot when he heard Harry’s gasp from the doorway.

“Severus? Is that…? Are you wearing a, a _corset_?”

Severus turned slowly to face him and determinedly did _not_ look at the floor. “Yes.” He arched an eyebrow and tried not to sound defensive. “Is that going to be a problem?”

“Merlin, no.” Harry dropped his satchel and raised his hands to unfasten his robes. “Fucking hell, Severus, you look so beautiful.” He let his robe fall to the floor while toeing off his shoes, shifting closer with every move. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I always think you are. It’s just… damn.” Pulling his vest quickly over his head, he closed the distance between them and pried the forgotten shirt from Severus’ fingers.

Severus was slightly stunned. He hadn’t exactly expected Harry to laugh or ridicule him, but the fear of it had lurked in him nonetheless. Harry’s enthusiastic response was precisely what he’d tried not to hope for. Heady with triumph, replaying Harry’s _beautiful_ in his mind, he pulled Harry to himself and kissed him hard.

Harry moaned into Severus’ mouth and wrapped his arms around him, running his hands up and down the smooth satin covering his back. Severus could feel his fingers dancing along the edges, but they could not worm under the fabric.

“Merlin, this thing’s tight.”

“That _is_ the idea,” Severus answered, reaching down to rid Harry of his smalls.

Harry followed suit, unfastening Severus’ trousers and tugging them down his hips. His eyes widened. “No pants?”

“Not tonight.”

Harry grabbed Severus’ arse, crashing their bodies together. He whimpered at the harsh contact. “I want you so much.”

Severus maneuvered them onto the bed in answer. He reached down and plucked a sock from Harry’s foot, then moved up so he was half covering Harry. He trailed his mouth along Harry’s clavicle and moved up the column of his neck, basking in Harry’s groan when he bit down on the tender flesh.

“Summon the lube,” he whispered against Harry’s throat.

The jar slapped into Harry’s outstretched hand and he immediately moved to unscrew the top.

“No, give that to me.”

“Oh.” Harry’s eyebrows went up. “Really?”

“Just because I’m dressed in women’s clothing doesn’t mean I have to bottom, you know.”

“Of course not,” Harry answered in a conciliatory tone. “It’s just that usually when you’re in this kind of mood, you ask for…”

“Yes, I know.” Severus took the jar and finished removing the lid. “But it’s my birthday, and I intend to have my cake and eat it, too,” he pronounced, encouraging Harry to bend his knees with a well-placed nudge. “By which I mean that I am willing to wait an hour or so before you fuck me.”

Now that Harry’s knees were positioned on either side of his chest, Severus moved his hand to Harry’s engorged cock. He trailed one finger lightly up the length of it. “That is, if you are amenable.”

Harry moaned as Severus finally wrapped his hand around his prick. “I suppose I can make the – ah! – sacrifice. It is your – nng! – birthday, after all.”

With his free hand, Severus slicked his cock with lube. “That’s very charitable of you.” He smeared what was left on his fingers around Harry’s entrance.

Harry jerked at the sudden contact. “Unngh, yes, Severus, please!”

“A moment.” Severus moved his body over Harry’s and rested most of his weight on his elbows. He pressed a quick kiss on Harry’s lips. “Thank you for coming tonight.”

“Well, of course I – ” 

Severus cut him off with a deeper kiss. Snaking his tongue between full lips, he ran it along Harry’s teeth before going deeper. Harry’s tongue tangled with his own, then forced its way into Severus’ mouth.

Severus, always appreciative of Harry thrusting inside him, groaned. He sucked Harry’s lower lip into his mouth and nudged his prick against Harry’s opening.

Harry gasped. “Would you _please_ get on with it?”

Severus smirked as best he could through his panting. “Certainly.” He pushed into Harry as slowly as he could manage, which was not very slowly at all.

“Merlin, that feels so good.” Harry’s eyes closed tight and he groaned.

Severus rocked his hips gently, loosening Harry up and trying to get control of himself. “Yes,” he hissed through clenched teeth, “it does.”

Harry ran a hand down his satin-clad back in a firm caress and Severus shivered at the sensation. He was almost disappointed when the hand moved off the corset, but then it grasped his arse and urged him to thrust. 

Thus encouraged, he began to move in earnest. Between the sensation of tight, wet heat clenching around his cock and the thrill of his unaccustomed attire, he feared he would not last long.

“Touch yourself, Harry.”

Harry’s hand darted between them. His fingers wrapped around his cock and began to squeeze in rhythm with Severus’ thrusts.

As he watched Harry’s face contort in pleasure, moving ever closer to his peak, Severus’ breathing sped further. He bowed his head, thrusting frantically and gasping for air. When he heard Harry moan, he lifted his head so he could see Harry’s face, but a wave of dizziness swept over him at the sudden movement and he faltered.

“Are you all right?” Harry asked, breathless himself, moving a hand to the back of Severus’ neck.

Panting, still trying his best to move his hips, Severus nodded. He’d had no idea his cock could get this hard without exploding. “I…”

“What? Should I take it off?” Harry’s hand moved to the laces. 

“No! No… I just… out of breath. Could you…? Switch. Ride… me?”

“Sure, of course.” Harry held Severus’ hips so they didn’t lose contact, and they rolled to reverse their positions.

Now straddling Severus, Harry reached down and moved the sweaty hair gently off his face. “Are you sure?”

Severus nodded. “Yes… please.”

Harry started moving up and down over him and Severus did his best to thrust his hips in counterpoint. As Harry sped up, Severus felt himself getting dizzy again. “Yes,” he mouthed, “yes.”

Harry made a grimace of sharp pleasure and brought his hand back to his cock, pumping frantically. “Ah! You look so fucking… good like this. Severus, I’m… soon…”

Severus, nearing his peak as well, fought for breath. He blinked his eyes against the black spots swimming in his vision and tried to focus on Harry’s beautiful face. He felt more than saw Harry begin to climax, the heat encasing him pulsing around him, and his own orgasm rushed to greet him.

“Look… me… Harry!” 

Harry’s eyes snapped open just as Severus spilled his seed inside him and he drank in the sight of Harry’s ardent expression before his eyes fell closed in bliss. 

He opened his eyes again at the feel of Harry’s fingers against his face. His chest was still heaving with quick, shallow breaths. Harry lay alongside him, brows furrowed in concern.

Quickly, if a bit regretfully, Severus came to a decision and rolled over onto his stomach. “Untie… before I… pass out.”

Once the laces were loosened, he took a few minutes to regain his composure. When his breathing had evened out, he pulled the corset off over his head and turned back toward Harry. 

“That was fucking wonderful,” he declared with a rare smile.

“I’ll say.” Harry carded his fingers through Severus’ hair. “You okay?”

Severus leaned into the touch. “Fine.”

“Happy birthday.”

Severus glanced over at the clock. “It’s just gone seven – the day’s not over yet.”

Harry smiled. “Don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten my instructions. You did give me an hour, though.”

He huffed in mock annoyance. “I suppose I did.”

“Besides, I forgot all about your gift once I saw you in that thing.”

“You mean there’s more?” he teased.

“Course there is.” Harry trailed a hand down Severus’ now bare torso. “What brought that on, anyway?”

Severus scowled against his uncertainty. He had no bloody idea. He’d seen it in the shop window, and that had been that. “It’s my birthday, leave me be. Now where’s my present?”

Harry laughed and summoned his satchel. “Have it your way.” He fished a parcel out and placed it on Severus’ belly.

On impulse, Severus grabbed Harry’s hand before it could retreat. He opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated.

“What is it?”

Bugger all. He’d just shagged the man while wearing a corset – surely he could ask one bloody question. “You’ll stay tonight. Won’t you?” He swallowed hard. “It _is_ my birthday.”

“And that’s what you want? For me to stay?” Harry asked tentatively.

Severus nodded, then shrugged. “If you like.”

Harry grinned. He leaned down and gave Severus a kiss that had him wondering if they really had to wait a whole hour, then shifted to lay his head on Severus’ shoulder. “Thought you’d never ask.” 

A knot of tension he hadn’t realized was there dissolved in Severus’ chest.

Harry waved a hand toward the parcel on Severus’ stomach. “C’mon, open it up.”

Severus reached for it, allowing himself a faint smile.

“Out of curiosity, how do you feel about garters and stockings?”


End file.
